A Day At The Office
by BadAssPrinceton-14
Summary: Roy's first few days as the new Fuehrer are not what he'd imagined they would be. Edward comes up with a wonderfully naughty idea to relieve the stress; but it could mean trouble if they get caught!


Roy came home from work, exhausted. He dropped his bag and his jacket on the floor and sighed as he flopped down on the overly plush couch in his living room. He kicked his boots off and called out, just to see who would answer. "Heeeey!"

Edward Elric peaked out from the kitchen and smiled at his lover. He stepped into view, covered in flour and some sort of dough mixture was caked on his fingers. "Hey… you're home a little later than usual… hard day, Love?"

A smile came to the fuehrer's face when he saw Ed standing there, "Yeah… you look like a cute little house wife…" he chuckled. "I think I could get used to that."

"Hmmm… don't get too attached to that thought." Ed smirked and walked back into the kitchen. He brought Roy a plate of dinner; chicken puttenesca with asparagus spears in butter sauce.

Roy sat up quickly, "Wh-where did you get this?"

"I cooked it." Ed said with a smirk.

"And where did you learn how to cook, Teeny?"

"Oh, shut up." Ed scoffed and rolled his eyes, going back toward the kitchen.

"You know this only furthers my fantasy!" Roy called after him.

"Right! Keep dreaming!" Ed called back, the sound of tin clanking together echoes from behind him.

Roy took a bite and melted, chewing slowly. "Mmmmmm…." The clanking continued. "What are you doing in there, anyway?" he hesitated, trying to find the strength to pull away from his meal. He took one more bite and forced himself to put his plate down so he can go investigate. A bowl of brown cookie dough sat on the counter that Edward stood behind. He was pulling aluminum foil over baking sheets. "Oooh… what have we here?" Roy grinned, sticking his hand in the chocolate batter and licking it clean. "Mmm! What is it?"

Edward slapped his hand with the back of a wooden spoon, causing him to yelp. He gave the younger man a hurt and helpless look, so he gave in. "Chocolate cookies with butterscotch chips."

"… My favorite… how did you know?"

"Some lady at a bar told me… what was her name?" Ed grinned, pretending to think, "Miss Hanukah or Lady Holiday… or…" his grin widened.

"Madam Christmas?" Roy's eyes widened.

"That's the one!" Ed replied, snapping his fingers and waving the spoon around.

"Hey! Watch where you're swinging that thing! You're dangerous!" Roy said with a laugh. "You'll put my eye out."

"Then you'd have to wear some horrible eye patch!" Ed laughed with him and started putting the cookies on the baking sheets. Roy attempted to steal another taste of the dough, but the spoon connected with the back of his hand again.

"Oh! It is ON now, Shorty!" Roy grabbed the bowl and took off running; out of the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs to the bedroom they shared. Ed gave chase, still swinging the spoon.

"Mustang! Damn it! Give it back!" Ed shouted as he ran, climbing the stairs. "It's a good thing we've got red carpet! It'll hide the blood!"

"Oooh! Feisty! I've heard big things come in small packages!"

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Ed snapped. Roy's voice had come from the room; but when Ed came in, there was no one there. Roy had hidden behind the door and he closed it after Ed came in. "HA! Now, I have you…" Roy gave a mischievous grin, locking the door, and advanced toward his lover.

"R-roy!" Blush covered Edward's face as Roy pinned him to their bed. Roy had taken the time to put the cookie dough on the nightstand, so both of his hands would be free. Watching Ed squirm under him made him hot, so he began stripping his partner. Once Roy had Edward's clothes off, he dug into the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a pair of blue fuzzy handcuffs.

He cuffed Elric and stood up, pulling his clothing of piece by piece. "You're the one who's gonna get it, Fullmetal."

"You haven't called me that in a very long time…" Edward smiled and let his anger melt away.

"You like that?" Roy let out a laugh, "I'm gonna try something else. It's defiantly new, but I just can't help myself… that cookie dough looks so good… I can't wait to see what it's going to look like smothered over your bare chest."

"Roy… that isn't… I mean I…" Edward flushed red.

"You dare try to tell your Fuehrer no?" Roy asks playfully, kissing Ed on the neck and dipping a hand into the bowl. Despite Edward's protests, he smeared the dough on Ed's chest and stomach. "Mmm… you look good enough to eat," he chuckles and nibbles on his lover's neck. "It's a good thing you didn't put anything in the oven. We're going to be here for a while."

Edward gasped and moaned softly, then again out loud when Roy began to lick him clean. "Roy…" his voice trailed off and into another moan. Mustang kept at it, licking slow and teasing, until Edward was almost clean. He picked then to tease Edward's heat with the tip of his cock. Ed gasped again.

"Oh! You're such a tease…"

"You're the tease… actin like a cute little housewife after a long day… Mmm… it's just what I want… so that's what I'll take," Roy answers between licks and slides his length inside.

Edward moans sweetly, "Oh, Roy… you feel so good…" he said and kissed his lips, letting a grin stretch across his face. "I've got an idea…"

"Oh? And you're going to tell me this idea?"

Edward nodded, "Of course… how about I follow you to work tomorrow? I can hide under your desk and make the paperwork a bit more bearable…"

"Mmm… how did I ever get by without you?" Roy smirks, thrusting deep inside Ed. "No more talking… I want to hear you scream…"


End file.
